Sakrohm
Start shaking infidels! The Sakrohms spread the word of the Creator-of-All-Things and Great Cosmic Entity, Glibon Dashra Sakrh, the old-fashioned way. These missionaries are trying to convince the government that the only way to avoid a war against other stellar peoples is to burn all works of science-fiction as they are a vehicle of anti-alien sentiment. Release Date September 17th, 2006 Bonus '-8 opp attack, min 3' - The opponent’s Attack points are reduced by 8 points or up to a minimum of 3. If the opponent's number of Attack points are lower or equal to 3, then the ability has no effect. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus decreases the opposing card's attack by 8, with a minimum of 3, which helps them in low-pillz fights. *Many of the cards have very good damage. *Some of the cards also have high base power. *Many of the cards have good abilities that deal with gaining damage or taking it away from your opponent. *Their bonus helps to counteract Junkz and Sentinel's bonuses. *They are a relatively cheap clan to collect. Disadvantages: *Their bonus isn't that good in comparison to Montana and Uppers, who also have attack reduction bonus. *They rely heavily on their bonus to win, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *Some of the cards are also weak against SoA. *They do not fare well in mono decks. *Many of the cards are often banned from ELO, and they are not a really good clan to use there, either. Trivia *The Sakrohm's finishing animation has the Sakrohm card and the opponent's card being teleported to space. There, the opponent's card is attacked by alien spaceships, who blast the card with lasers, until it disappears. *Sakrohm is a satire on Scientology, a real-life alien-based cult. Ironically, Scientology was created by a science fiction author, while Sakrohm despises the genre. *Some fans call the clan Saks for short. *Some fans once thought that the clan was more of a cult, as some of the female members were bald in most of there max levels, and was mentioned in the B-Team comic by Havok, in which Uranus (the Saks B-Team rep) denied. *The colors of the Sakrohm are yellow and grey. *The clan's secondary bio reads "Excuse me, but have you got two rounds to talk about Glibon Dashra Sakrh? Two rounds is all it takes us to wipe out the most skilled players with our life manipulators and damage reducers. Too unstable you say? You may be right, but our gameplay is out of this world." Members Mythic * GraksmxxT Mt Legendary *Dobbs Ld *Fomalhaut Ld Collector *A Award Cr *Aldebaran Cr *Globumm Cr *Guru Cr (Ex-Leader of Sakrohm) *Phonos Cr *Reine Cr *Sigma Cr Rare *Ackh *Ahseya *Anakrohm *Corrina *Dashra *Dustyn *Eris *Jautya *Lakit *Lear Barduh *Litchxxt *Miss Stella *Mokra *Na Boh *Serleena *SkrumxxT *Slopsh *Stella *Virginia *Wakai Uncommon *Aleister *Baka *Baxter *Belmundo *Cosmos *Gastroboy *Lilou *Ludwig *Lunatik *Mantiz *Nata *Ngrath *Oxo *Petra *Pieter *Pleakxxt *Rahmzay *TrinmkkT *Uranus (Current Leader of Sakrohm) *VX Nembus *Zbuz Common *Caciope *Embolt *Halley *Hemera *Ingsthra *Murray *Nimestiec *Oryon *Pulsar *Sol Hona *Svirxneblin *Tara (Former Leader of Sakrohm) *Thomson *Toris *Venus *WoodXsxt *Ylati 'Gallery ' hud-sakrohm.png|Clan stats boarder 70.png|Special pack SAKROHM_42.png|Sakrohm Clan Symbol- orange planet with light blue comet ring SAKROHM 42 (1).png|New clan symbol- Alien head on a reversed triangle Useful Links *Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website *Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Sakrohm Category:Sakrohm Males Category:Sakrohm Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD